


Mass Murderer Kida

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Crazy Kida, Dead People, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An example of Kida Masaomi, as a mass murderer. An insane one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



Pulling the knife out of the punctured flesh, Kida rises to his feet. Right now, there is no life besides his own in what was previously a very lively party. Dozens of guests had come to attend the celebration of someone's great achievement, each dressed in their best suits and gowns. Delicious food was prepared upon clothed tables, ranging from many different cuisines. The room itself was large and white and had a stage adorned with a red curtain. Round tables covered most of the floor space while one particular area was reserved for dancing. Lights and decorations made the place look very exquisite.  
  
Of course, the host never got to say a single word of greeting nor did a single man nor woman get to dance, once Kida barged in and soaked the place in blood.   
  
Today was announced as the day of the party, and people from afar had been anticipating it. Soft music was already playing by the time Kida entered, dressed in casual wear, but what drove him to attack all these people without sparing a single one were the days prior. Kida lives right next to this building, in a tall, rather worn out apartment, and he can see this very room from his window. Usually he doesn't care for other people's private lives, he prefers their insides more, but the days preceding this moment were filled with noise only he seemed to be tortured by.

Kida likes this part of town because it is rather quiet, not many cars drive by and few people attempt to make themselves known. Kida had remained at peace here and only caused havoc outside, until a certain rich lady decided she was going to have a party, without a care about how the moving vans, the delivery men nor her employees were making a huge ruckus, how the sound of moving furniture nor the sound of music being tested irritated the brunette's ears.

It drove him mad.

Although he was never sane to begin with, Kida went berserk even after the noise had stopped shortly before yesterday's nightfall. Since he knew the actual party would cause more distress for him, he decided to wreck his usual havoc within the area he vowed to act normally in, and was a place he truly loved.

No more that is.

After such a massacre, the authorities and maybe even the government will start searching this town, begin roaming wildly in order to catch the murderer who has left this place looking more worse than a slaughter house. It really has become a slaughter house though, with some limps lying scattered from their bodies and blood continuing to soak everything including the food. Some people even choked on their own saliva as they drowned in pain or shock. Kida has managed to kill everyone, carving a nasty last few seconds for whoever lived following the slice of his knife.

With just one knife, Kida has virtually demolished a whole room of nearly sixty people...without a shred of remorse.

The boy is, after all, a mass murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this story was written since the beginning of March, but I so gravely doubted my grammar skills I kept it hidden until now. There's no real plot, just an idea I had back then. Hope you all enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

One couldn't really count the number of people Kida Masaomi has murdered.

The various beings that failed to realize the impending doom either died of blood loss, died of shock, died of surgery or died of suicide later on. Recently, the victims of Kida have stopped making it past an hour after the assault, and from those people the numbers can be counted. Those who lost their heartbeat prior to this is doubtful, some unaccountable.

Back then, Kida did things in a sloppy manner, had less experience and wasn't so easily driven to madness. He was still ill, _oh yes_ , doctors never questioned their diagnosis, but he wasn't crazy to the point that sounds and even certain colors got on his nerve.

Following the last time he was institutionalized, Kida was reported to have murdered about 467 people.

He honestly doesn't know how accurate that figure was, and which victims - if his at all - were counted.

It was announced nearly six months ago.

Or was that five?

Nevertheless, the act of spilling blood is his way of maintaining any form of sanity, so once a day he must cut some veins. Without it, peace is like a dream, far beyond his reach to obtain. His restless mind has driven him to even draw his own blood, rendering his body with cuts of different lengths and even different shapes.

Since he's gotten better at striking vital points, the recent cuts on him aren't lethal, but they are on every single one of his victims. Each time he chooses another human being as prey, there is another body to be counted. Whether or not that figure was correct, he's sure there's more death on his hands than that now.

Currently, Kida is in search of a place to hide, to reside. He is fully aware that his old home - thanks his most recent massacre - isn't safe anymore.

Eventually, he stumbles into someone he somehow didn't notice as he walked.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A raven-haired man, slightly taller than himself, looks down with great amusement. It's dark, the sun has just left the sky, and covering most of his upper body is a gray hoodie, so this stranger is unable to notice the empty expression and some residue of blood he missed since he didn't even bother to look in a mirror.

He maneuvered his arm to rub wherever it felt uncomfortably icky.

"Who may you be?"

The raven - a pest to his eyes no doubt - bends down to take a good look at his face, but Kida responds by looking lower, more towards his feet, allowing his bangs to cover much of his face.

"Now don't do that. Why don't you tell me who you are, so we can be friends~?"

Kida is no fool to take the hand of a stranger, much less a stranger he can sense a bad vibe from. Conversations are rarely held between Kida and the average citizen, most of the time it's with white-clad doctors and nurses, who constantly give him the feeling that he is a disgusting sight. He probably is, but while they rarely pose a danger to his well being, this person is making his senses go wild.

The urge to kill is at its record strongest.

"Come on, tell me your name."

The man persists, his hand now resting on his shoulder. Kida wants to flinch away, bring out his knife and stab the man in the gut. He won't because there's a couple of people walking by, and he's never thought killing in the open to be a good choice. His best option is to just walk away, but something is telling him that doing so is impossible, like there's a huge barrier right behind this darkly-dressed person.

"Tell me~"

His voice is without malice, yet something is still nagging at him, warning him that this man's life is a threat and mustn't be spared. He wants to stab, _god_ his fingers are twitching to send this man to his death, but he can't, and he wonders if this person knows of his luck.

Finally, the man sighs, gives up on his desire for an answer as he straigthens his back, but takes Kida by surprise when he begins dragging him, pulling him with quite a good deal of force to where he soon reveals.

"I guess you can't speak. Maybe you ran away from home? Better take you to the police."

Kida's eyes widen in horror. He just committed a mass murder not far from here, maybe about seven or eight blocks away, but that has never been a great distance in the eyes of the police. Kida begins to shake, his body ridden with fear he's rarely ever felt. The hold won't loosen however, and before he knows it, his hood is down while he's sitting before a grumpy-looking officer.

That man is now nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random inspiration, hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

He noticed.

Although he didn't say anything, he noticed.

When he leaned down to try and observe the boy's features, it wasn't the way the other responded by lowering his head some more that displeased him, but the **smell**. Years of underhanded work has taught him exactly how blood smells, and despite the thick hoodie, there seemed to be a lot of it.

So he tried to make friends, with the intention of gaining trust and find out _why_ he smelled of blood. That obviously didn't work, so he chose to drag the boy to the nearest police station. In this area, people don't get soaked in blood unless they've been stabbed or had just stabbed someone.

The way the boy behaved, didn't seem like that of a victim of an assault.

He clearly must have assaulted someone.

Before he left the station, he made sure to get a good look at the boy's face, and about an hour after their encounter, he has finished running his description on his vast database, only to find...

...that he had run into a mass murderer.

Chills race down his spine at the realization, intensely so when images of shredded bodies and dismembered limbs appear among the images involving him. Many times the boy has evaded imprisonment, either by killing his jailors or getting the plea for insanity, from which he would later escape from the mental hospitals.

No doubt, he was running from a crime scene when they met.

Holding down the urge to throw out his lunch, he puts a hand to his mouth while using the other to close all the files on his screen. As part of his profession and lifestyle, he's met a lot of weird people, but this kid really needs his brain rewired.

It made sense that the boy's presence unnerved him.

Hopefully this time the police will deliver him the proper punishment, namely death. If this is to be the case, then he doesn't have to worry about getting chased after. This thought comforts him, so the raven rises from his swivel chair and over to the refrigerator, intent on gulping down some fresh water, to help stop the nausea and erase the things he just saw from his mind.

* * *

Rage.

This is a good word to describe how Kida feels after being brought here...by that disturbing raven. The urge to kill is insane, his arms can't stop twitching from the desire to reduce every uniform-clad person in this building into tiny lumps of flesh. His most desired target remains being that raven, a human so annoying he bet he could actually find solace once he's gone.

And gone for good.

The police have identified him, and no doubt this has caused quite an uproar. Words are flying and phone calls are being made, with many officers coming round to look at him, to marvel at how young he is and _bloody_ he looks. He can hear them say how a group of them has already been dispatched, likely to his latest crime scene, and how they are very eager to have him (brutally) punished.

It doesn't take much debate to decide he should have his arms cuffed, his weapon confiscated and mouth tapped shut. They have just finished dragging him from that chair to a tiny cell, and this time very few dare to come close.

One officer just threw up looking at his work on a computer screen.

His mere presence is even scaring the few criminals or suspects present, making them shiver as attention slips away from them. A few papers are flying as each and every one is either too scared to get involved with him, too optimistic to believe it's him who killed so many, or too determined to have him at once, executed.

Despite the number of policemen running about, very alive and clearly breathing, Kida's eyes can only see a pool of blood. It would be extremely satisfying to kill them all, to unleash his wrath upon them and every person he sees until he gets back to that raven, who he knows is residing in a fancy-looking hotel.

As the raven began dragging him, he got a chance to look up and see the complex they were standing outside of.

He's going to go there, once he is given the slightest opportunity to...

"Move him, quickly! We need him restrained at the hospital, then we can proceed."

A man roars, sounding very much in charge of the whole bunch still looking rather helpless. Two officers then march over, open his cell and yank him out. As they head for the front door, he can see the wariness in everyone's eyes, and how they must be detecting his burning urge to end them, his want to massacre some more.

_Stab, stab, stab._

His eyes are scorching with bloodlust.

In a moment's time, he is stuffed into the back of a black van, accompanied by the same officers who then sit on the seats while he rests on the floor, disturbing them with the way he's looking back at them, hatred visible all too clearly, and his desire to create corpses making them wish they weren't there.

Revenge...is soon to come.

 


	4. Chapter 4

In the darkness of night, a hooded figure makes his way towards the luxurious Prince hotel.

Inside the building's lobby, bright lights and shiny tiles are the first things a visitor would notice, second is the large painting behind the receptionist, who by all means did not expect to be approached by a teenage boy, whose very figure is trembling despite the relatively warm weather outside.

"May I help you?"

She gently asks, while noticing how little of the boy slowly approaching her she can see. Though she makes no remark on it, for a moment she does feel assistance should be called, since it seems like those near-violent tremors are possibly making the visitor speechless, but her worries are brushed aside when a gruff voice speaks up.

"I'm here to see an old friend."

Relief sweeps over her, but before she can inquire anything to the identity of this person, to why he's so covered up and to why he's shaking like someone ill, more words are spoken.

"He's got jet black hair, and wears a distinguishing fur-trimmed coat."

It's a delight for both that the relatively small description instantly brings the right person to the receptionist's mind, for there is no one else in this hotel who dresses like that or has hair so perfectly black it looks beautiful.

"Oh, that must be Orihara-san. He's in room 604."

She points towards the elevator, hardly noticing how the tremors have suddenly gotten stronger, though a staff nearby does.

"Just take the elevator to the sixth floor and you'll find him."

She meant to say "good luck" as well, for new arrivals have often gotten lost in this maze-like place despite repeated assistance. The word never leaves her mouth for after a quick whisper of "thank you" the boy is already half way there by the moment she turns back to him. Once the elevator door shuts on them, a wave of doubt washes over all the people inside the lobby.

It's as if they just did something terribly wrong.

* * *

Grunts and groans fill the tiny space as one individual can barely keep in his hatred. No one has ever turned him in, it's only been his own mistake or the talent of the police that has gotten him in trouble. Furthermore, no human has ever stirred him up this badly by simply existing.

Something about that person just upsets his mind and soul so badly, it really does seem like the end of his killing spree will arrive, upon this raven's death.

Though that's not the reason he's come here. He simply wants to kill, to torture, and anyone smart enough will not get in his way. Just the mere memory of how that guy shamelessly dragged him off is irritating him. He's not happy he had to recall what the man looked like, what kind of clothes he wore. He promises to shred that jacket into nothing, and wreck havoc on anything related to that nasty person.

He can already taste the satisfaction in doing so.

It takes a while, but not too long for the elevator to reach his destination. He stomps out, molten eyes imagining the whole path before him as decorated in the tiny pieces of what is to be his next victim. There is no presence within these halls, and it's probably because all are in their beds.

It would be fun to murder this Orihara while he sleeps, and give him the shock of a lifetime.

Upon seeing the numbers 604, Kida hesitates not to bang upon the wooden door. The loud noise alerts the occupant inside, who slowly rises from the leather sofa out of curiosity, more than concern. He can also hear growling, a result from having the door, the final object keeping them apart, in the way.

Standing a couple of feet in front of the expensive wood, the raven gets a big surprise when said thing comes flying, missing him by mere inches. Before he can tear his eyes away from what somehow came loose, a smaller figure lunges at him, and pins him to the floor after his head suffers a rough collision against it.

For only two seconds, Orihara Izaya is able to glance at the person straddling him and realize, how a nightmare just came true. Kida then throws a punch, nearly knocking a tooth with how forcible it is. Two more follow, and the only sound apart from Kida's own grunts is Izaya's, born from utter pain.

"Fucking pest!!"

Kida roars. Each punch is a product of his hate, _his rage_ , and there is nothing Izaya can do. Teeth threaten to fall out when Kida switches to the other cheek, aiming at the jaw at least twice. Blood seeps out from Izaya's mouth, but this only strengthens the brunette's motivation to torture him more.

The murderer soon rises to his feet, in order to stomp down again and again upon Izaya's stomach. The reflex of bending his legs towards the source of the pain causes Kida's attention to falter, his eyes to turn to the small object that fell out from one of the trouser pockets.

A very wide and sinister grin forms upon his face.

Kida reaches down to pick it up, seeing not the way teary red orbs look at what briefly stopped the assault. He is beyond displeased with his mistake, with revealing his personal weapon and safety guard. Proudly, the brunette flicks the blade out and slices his victim upon the cheek, twice the neck, and along the torso.

Cries of pain fill the large room, echoing off the walls exactly the way Kida has been wanting to hear. Tears wet the tiles beneath Izaya's head, and Kida can only wish to elicit more.

Fabric gets torn as Kida beats and kicks and claws his victim, summoning blood and causing bruises in the process. Feet meet the weakened neck and aching chest in deep presses and violent stomps, leading dry coughs to escape between unstoppable cries. Izaya is terrified, shaken completely by the arrival of the one he knew he had upset. Among what he is able to do, is to chant the same word over and over in his head.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

Kida, meanwhile, snickers.

The stench of blood is gathering, all of it bringing excitement to Kida, who has never really felt this much pleasure in hurting others. It is usually a necessity to kill, but **this** , this is for revenge. He kicks Izaya's side, titles him so he rolls over, and enables him to resume by assaulting his back.

Even with his face against the floor, a few times pressed into it, the sounds do not grow quieter; in fact, they become louder.

Kida makes work with Izaya's legs, remembering how they had walked him all the way to that station. With one leg in both hands, he pulls, bends and _snap_.

The screams intensify.

Rolled over again by the grip on his shoulder, Izaya's tear-soaked eyes barely make out the image of a grinning maniac, obviously intent on sending him to hell after giving him the worse treatment possible. One hand involuntary reaches for his neck, an urge committed because it feels strained by the uncomfortable turn around.

Kida reacts by grabbing hold of it, bringing it closer to himself, and smirking more devilishly at the weeping raven.

Eyes seal shut when the warmed blade touches one of his fingers, knowing exactly what it means. Swiftly, said finger flies off, along with a spray of blood and more cries. Finding this reaction too lovable, Kida laughs. Another finger follows, precisely the pinky, and immediately after dropping the right hand, he stabs the blade into the left, though it doesn't pierce the tile the hand was barely touching.

Blood begins to fill his mouth and Izaya feels himself choking, agony spreading throughout every inch of his body unlike ever before. He's always been safe while doing his job, and this is very much the biggest blunder in his life.

Consciousness seems so close to fading away, yet Kida hopes to keep him wide awake for longer still.

Sitting on his knees, at the same place he was when he landed on the pest, Kida begins suffocating the tormented being with both, blood-soaked hands. Just as red orbs begin disappearing behind heavy eyelids, a hand on each arm surprises him, and in that very moment he finds _himself_ flying, tumbling, into the open space he created.

After just one blink, he sees M16 guns pointing at him. A large number of black suit-clad men are surrounding him, gazing down at him with indifferent. Towards his right, he can see the hallway blocked and filled by Japanese police officers, their handguns aiming at him and no doubt they aren't going to miss.

Kida is given no time to react when the men not holding guns pick him up under iron-hard clutches and drag him, nearly off his feet, towards the glaring officers. His best effort in trying to escape is by swinging his legs, but just before he is taken down the stairs, someone stabs his leg with a syringe, and his whole vision and control of his limps vanish.

* * *

A doctor is kneeling by the pool of fresh blood, carefully examining and tending to any wound he can before the patient finds himself taken to a hospital. The remaining men in black watch with clear sympathy on their faces. Only two police officers are still present, with the intention of having this man officially reported as another of that murderer's victims, and subsequently receive good treatment.

A man with a fancy-looking cane walks in, a friendly smile adorning his features.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

He asks the raven on the floor, whose breathing has evened out yet his vision remains blurry.

"I'm...fine."

Izaya coughs out, but manages a thankful smile in the direction of his good friend. He's not overjoyed to still be alive, to have been saved when death had felt so close it felt absolutely inevitable, not while he's in this degree of pain and still wonders if the hospital staff can save him in time.

"We'll get you into the finest hospital, don't worry." The older one says. "Good thing we were having a chat before that kid stormed in, or else I wouldn't have heard the banging or the crying."

Izaya blushes in embarrassment, but it's hardly visible under all the blood and bruises and cuts. Before the man can walk off to allow the newly-arrived paramedics to take the raven away, Izaya calls after him, with all the strength he has left in his voice. The doctor meanwhile looks at him disapprovingly.

"Thank...*coughs*...you, Akabayashi-san."

Looking over his shoulder, Akabayashi gives him a wink and a nod, glad himself to have assisted in the capture of that kid as well as saved one of their own.

Less than 24 hours later, Kida Masaomi is executed under the orders of the Japanese task force as well as the American task force, who found out sometime ago of the existence of a very unforgivable teenager.

Who now, no longer exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I'm totally relieved I finished this chapter. If you want, I can provide an omake. Meanwhile, if anything in this story seems off, I apologize. I do hope you all enjoyed this piece of work, and I hope my dear Evil-sama did too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	5. Omake

It's a new day, and a day he can call peaceful, without danger.

Sitting with the support of the bed, Izaya is gazing out the window and admiring the morning sunshine. Besides him is Akabayashi, who has only just told him of the execution of his attacker, a boy whose existence put him here, in this hospital.

Sooner or later the police will come to have a chat with him, though he sees it as entirely unnecessary; he is however grateful that they are paying for his medical bills. So long as his profession as a sneaky informant doesn't get out, he can happily lie or sit here for days on end.

It has to be days anyway, since the damage inflicted upon him is quite severe.

He won't even be able to walk once he's free to go home.

Heavily bandaged most of his body is, and rather unsightly for someone who has spent most of his life caring for his health and heavily monitoring his diet. One tiny slip up and he's ended up under the care of sympathetic doctors and nurses. He's definitely not proud, honestly upset that some parts of his body will never be the same, but at least he's alive, and that's enough to put his heart at ease.

"Okay, Orihara-san, time to lie back down."

A young nurse walks over, having been watching him for the past five minutes from the corner of the room. Izaya fakes a pout (though he's genuinely sad) as she presses the button and lowers his bed back into a flat, less pleasant, shape. Akabayashi sends him a teasing smile, but Izaya takes no offense.

He's alive, and that's all that matters.

With him back in his original position, the nurse rearranges some of the wires and checks if the mask covering his mouth is in place. It saddens him a bit more that she finds it necessary to check everything, but he doesn't complain.

Without noticing the perverted stare directed at her rear, the nurse turns to face Akabayashi, and says,

"Don't let him sit up or move around too much, okay?"

Akabayashi nods, winks, and waves her goodbye, taking that brief opportunity to stare some more, as Izaya rolls his eyes. The quietness resumes, and with only the clock and a one-eyed man's face to look at, Izaya taps his remaining right hand fingers to get the man to say something.

"I found out how the boy got to your hotel."

Izaya eyes him, knowing if he says anything it's just going to hurt his throat. He'll only speak if he really needs to, like when he asks for soft food or water, or wants a chance to see the sun. The last one rarely receives permission, even when he sends the doctor or nurse his best kicked puppy eyes.

"The receptionist admits talking to him, telling him your room number after he gave a description, saying he was an old friend."

Izaya rolls his eyes and turns away, disgusted by the obvious lie that got him into this degraded state. Akabayashi, meanwhile, continues.

"Before that, he was being escorted in a van to a nearby hospital, so he could be properly restrained. None of the police officers at the station believed they could have done it themselves."

The raven wonders if he should have taken him to the hospital himself. Sadly, he didn't consider the potential that the police would lose control of the boy, especially not that quickly. He really lives up to his reputation as being notorious.

"He slaughtered two officers who were sitting in the back with him, and by doing so he caused the vehicle to tip over," Izaya looks back at his friend. "he managed to survive and kill the driver before coming after you."

Izaya sighs, tired of thinking of ways the incident could have been prevented. There was virtually no hope the minute he and that boy bumped into each other, but at least that encounter led to the boy's long-awaited downfall. He just wishes it didn't have to cost him so much. The police and the doctor in charge of him keep saying he's extremely lucky, but thanks to his intense self-love, it will continue to feel like a humiliating moment of his life.

He does hope that feeling goes away, or it will hinder any future goals, the first one being, his escape from the underground society, which probably has similar people like that boy, and to ensure he doesn't lose his luck and run into another one, he will have Akabayashi here help with the proceedings.

This is what he begins to tell the man, as a butterfly passes by his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how true this is, but the butterfly at the end was supposed to mean good luck and good fortune for Izaya's future. Anyway, I hope this omake clears up any questions I left behind in the previous chapter. As usual, I hope this was enjoyable, despite it being a little short (as intended). 
> 
> I wish all you readers, good luck~!


End file.
